


To Love a Band Member

by ashtonsbabygurl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos Concert, 5sos fam - Freeform, Angst, Carson is 17, Cliche, F/M, Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hate, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Virginity, Luke is 19, M/M, Mixed feelings, Not for long tho, Sad, Self Harm, Smut, at first, basic, boyxgirl, dark turn, ik ao3 is like the place for boyxboy fics but here i am with a, im sorry, its realistic tho, public relationship, side malum, so Underage ig, some smut, the fans hate her, these tags suck fuck me, they hate anyone who's with 5sos so, twitter hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonsbabygurl/pseuds/ashtonsbabygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remembered how it was to be their age, though. So young and naive; I had convinced myself that some hot band member like Harry Styles would've fell in love with me by the time I was done high school.</p>
<p>Yet, there I was. A single, untouched, seventeen (soon to be eighteen) year old girl, and no cute band members had shown even the slightest interest in me. It didn't bother me anymore, I guess you could say I grew up - got over it.</p>
<p>But there was still that small thirteen year old inside me thinking "Maybe today's the day."</p>
<p>If only I knew.</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>In which a girl named Carson learns what it really means to love a band member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love a Band Member

**Author's Note:**

> ik ao3 is like the place for smutty boyxboy fics, but here i am with this luke hemmings fic. it may sound really basic and shit, but trust me, it is worth your time! it takes a turn somewhere in the middle and will hopefully surprise you... enjoy??

"I just can't believe it Keira! Today is the day," I squealed into my cell phone. As I waited for her answer, I looked through the options of my closet, sighing because I seriously needed a wardrobe makeover. 

"I know," she sighed, "I can't believe I'm letting you drag me to this lame concert."

I gasped, faking my offense. "It's not lame! And you like them anyway."

My fingers grazed over a soft piece of fabric, softer than the others. I tugged on it and a smile made it's way to my face, this would be perfect. 

"I guess they're cool. But, next time please get me Halsey tickets instead," Keira complained. I knew she wasn't a big fan of 5 Seconds Of Summer, or any mainstream bands really. One Direction was an obvious no for her, but Halsey and Marina and the Diamonds? Oh, she was a slu.t for them.

She was also my slut though, so I knew she'd sit through a concert just for me.

"Okay, yeah, whatever," I giggled mindlessly, I was too busy picking out my outfit to pay attention.

"Whatever, I'm still getting ready. I'll be over in like an hour, okay?"

Only an hour? Only an hour to mentally and physically prepare myself to see my idols for the first time, ever? 

I sighed, God, sometimes I was such a 13 year old. 

"Okay, thanks again. See you later," I said. Kiera said bye shortly after and the line went dead. I tossed my phone on my bed and gathered my outfit together. Even though it sounded stupid, this outfit was everything.

Ultimately, I decided on something pretty simple, yet pretty. I had the soft-fabric crop top, it was gray with black edges, plus a pretty skirt that went down mid-thigh. I topped it off with black converses (oh how I wished for some all white Nike's to complete my aesthetic look, but we can't all be rich).

I thought about adding a flannel around my waist, but I didn't want to seem to 5sos-fan-y. I wanted to seem like a cool, edgy, girl who just happened to stop by the show, and totally wasn't obsessing over every minor detail. That totally wouldn't be cool, nor edgy.

After that it was off to the bathroom. I had around thirty minutes to make my face presentable, and it wasn't exactly going well. I tried to do winged eyeliner like all the pretty girls did, but it smudged, and the wings were no where near equal.

I wiped it off with a makeup wipe and decided to start with my eyebrows, instead. Nothing too crazy, just the simple filling-in of the eyebrows. One stroke, two stroke, thre-

"Awe shit," I cursed. 

It looked awful to say the least.

After some more trying and failing, I ended up with mascara and light eyeliner, plus some foundation. I didn't look so bad, and I even found the time to straighten my hair. If my hair wasn't dip-dyed blue, I could've looked like a great Tumblr model.

Speaking of Tumblr...

I ran back into my room, hopped on my bed and opened up the app. Tumblr Mobile sucked more di.ck than Calum Hood (Malum was by far my otp), but I had to do what I had to do.

Quickly, I took a few pictures of myself and captioned them: "Going to my first 5sos concert, wish me luck ✌"

The pictures were posted, and I had a good three minutes to spare. I ran over the list of things to do in my head, but I found nothing that I had left to do. Those three minutes before Keira pulled up were absolute torture of anticipation.

Once I heard Kiera's car horn, I sprang up from my bed, and ran into the hallway. But not before backtracking into my room, and kissing my Luke poster for good luck. 

"I swear, it's like I'm raising a 13 year old," my mom sighed when I bolted into the kitchen, but I knew she was only joking. I smiled.

"I feel like that too sometimes. It's hard to realize I'm going to be off to college next year," I admitted, slipping on my jacket. 

My mom shook her head. "Stop it Carson, your going to make me cry."

I was about to say something dumb and gushy back, but Keira honked her horn again - yelling something inaudible after. 

"Sorry mom, gotta go. I'll text you once we're at the arena!" I yelled, already half way out the door. I was literally shaking with excitement and fear. I didn't know why I was scared, but at the same time I couldn't find a reason not to be scared. 

Keira gave me a weird look once I had sat down in the passenger seat of her car (well her mom's car). "My mom was being annoying, sorry for the wait," I apologized.

"Don't say sorry to me, I don't care if we're late. But, if I were you, I'd be hurrying it up if you want to make it on time," Keira sassed me, gesturing over to the clock and fuck we only had an hour to get to the arena. 

I swear I never buckled faster in my life. "Move the damn car Keira!" I yelled, and we were off.

The car ride mainly consisted of me blabbing my heart away about how many Malum moments there were going to be (because seriously, 2015 was the year of Malum, when were they going to come out?), and how I was probably going to die before we reached Madison Square Garden. 

The other half of the time was spend in complete silence, just me staring at Keira's beautiful darker skin and amazing clothes, like seriously why was she even friends with me?

As you can tell, I was a really sappy person and truly loved my best friend (no homo tho). I was also a massive dork.

;

"Wow, look at all the little children," I laughed, looking around at the long lines of people.

We were still waiting to be let in the arena, but the line seemed to be moving quickly.

I still had time to look around though. Most of the people there seemed younger than fifteen. Most of them white girls with braces, acne scattering their faces, flannels around their waists. It was almost alarming that I used to be one of them.

"Luke Hemmings marry me!" one girl shouted, gaining Keira and I's attention. 

holy shit is that

"Luke Hemmings! I love you!"

"Luke! Take a picture with me please?"

"Is Muke real?! Luke?!"

fuck it was him.

Luke must've been running late or something, because usually the band would arrive earlier and get in through the back. He smiled at the girls, taking a few quick selfies, and then running inside the arena. 

"Luke!" a girl and probably hundreds more shouted as he ran inside. I even saw a few crying, crying.

I remembered how it was to be their age, though. So young and naive; I had convinced myself that some hot band member like Harry Styles would've fell in love with me by the time I was done high school.

Yet, there I was. A single, untouched, seventeen (soon to be eighteen) year old girl, and no cute band members had shown even the slightest interest in me. It didn't bother me anymore, I guess you could say I grew up - got over it.

But there was still that small thirteen year old inside me thinking "Maybe today's the day."

If only I knew.

**Author's Note:**

> so um yeah.
> 
> basically it's gonna start out like a normal lukexgirl fic, until they go public.  
> no, it's not like how everyone thinks it would be. the fans don't love her, they don't welcome her with open arms, and long distance sure of a hell isn't easy. this is going to show the not-so-fun side of the realtionship that no one talks about. 
> 
> sorry that got emo real fast. i hope you like this though!
> 
> wattpad - ashtonsbabygurl


End file.
